This invention relates to gas pressure regulators and more particularly to gas pressure regulators suitable for paint ball guns.
A variety of targeting and simulated battle games (e.g. capture the flag) have been made possible by paint ball marking guns. These guns launch a ball of paint with a frangible shell that is designed to hold the ball shape until striking an object after firing. Upon striking the object, the ball is set to break open leaving a paint spot.
Paint-ball guns typically employ a firing system powered by compressed gas such as air. Compressed air is supplied from a supply tank which is mounted to or carried with the gun. The gun systems are equipped with pressure regulators which receive gas from the tank at a relatively high pressure and deliver gas at a reduced, more consistent pressure. Whether the gun tank is freshly charged or half-spent, the regulator ideally delivers gas at the same desired pressure. The gas regulators also typically include a port for recharging the tank.
Operating (as businesses) throughout the United States are outdoor paint-ball gun ranges, where paint-ball guns can be rented and outdoor space is provided for target shooting and battle games. Such rented paint-ball gun equipment undergoes repeated tank recharging and frequent, rugged use. When used in this difficult rental service, conventional paint-ball gun equipment requires frequent maintenance. In particular, available gas pressure regulators frequently malfunction due to mechanical fouling with dirt and paint from mishandled balls.
What is needed is a robust, lower-maintenance pressure regulator suitable for use with marking guns. Accordingly, the present invention provides a pressure regulator suitable for use with paint-ball gun equipment and including special features to improve reliability and prevent malfunction.
Pressure regulators of the present invention provide output pressure control for rugged use. Notably, the system of the present invention reduces the need for component replacement and cleaning.
Pressure regulators according to the present invention include a hollow valve body having a unitary coupling portion. The coupling portion is adapted for sealed connection to a source of pressurized gas. The hollow valve body defines a fill port, an output port, a discharge opening, and an inlet opening. The discharge and inlet openings are located in the coupling portion and are each in communication with the gas source.
The hollow valve body also defines a first confined flow passageway in communication between the plug chamber and the discharge opening and a second confined flow passageway in communication between the fill port and the inlet opening.
The regulator also includes a valve mechanism in the valve body for controlling the flow of gas from the gas source to the output port. The valve mechanism includes a regulator seat, a polymeric valve plug positioned in and movable within the plug chamber for sealing engagement with the regulator seat. The valve mechanism also includes a fluid barrier axially movable with respect to the valve body, that together with the regulator seat, defines a plenum chamber in communication with the output port. A biasing actuator (preferably a spring with cap) is provided for urging the fluid barrier toward the regulator seat.
Accordingly, the regulator receives high pressure gas from the source of pressurized gas and outputs the same gas at a lower relatively consistent pressure.
In a preferred embodiment, the regulator has a spool valve in the first confined flow passageway for turning off the flow of gas from the gas source. The spool valve includes a spool with opposing ends slidably engaged in a transverse socket defined in the valve body. The opposing ends of the spool have tabs for convenient finger actuation. The spool valve is a two-position three-way valve movable from a first position where the passageway is open between the gas source and the plug chamber, and a second position wherein the passageway portion towards the gas source is blocked and the passageway portion towards the plug chamber is open to space around the regulator.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as follows. The pressure regulator comprises a manifold base, a fluid barrier subassembly, and a polymeric valve plug. The manifold base has a unitary coupling portion at one end and an open opposite end, to which the fluid barrier subassembly is mounted. The manifold base also includes a fill port and an output port. The coupling portion is adapted for sealed connection to a gas source such as a supply tank. The manifold base defines a series of important features: an axial valve guide socket in the open end, a first opening at the coupling portion, a first confined flow passageway in communication between the first opening and the guide socket, a second opening in the coupling portion and a second confined flow passageway in communication between the second opening and the fill port.
The fluid barrier subassembly is mounted to the open end of the manifold base. The fluid barrier subassembly includes a barrier housing, a fluid barrier movable within the barrier housing, a regulator seat positioned between the fluid barrier and the guide chamber, and a tension adjustable bias actuator urging the fluid barrier toward the regulator seat. The valve seat and the guide socket together define an inner guide chamber in communication with the first confined flow passageway and an outer plenum chamber.
The polymeric valve plug is positioned in the socket and moveable therein for sealing engagement with the regulator seat.